Dancing Queen Dance With Me
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: This is a songfic one shot that has been in my mind for a long time. I hope you like it. I wish I owned KFP, but I don't.


**Okay. I need to get this out. It has been driving me crazy. Also, recently, it had more added to it because I heard another song that went great with this. It is a double sonfic.**

Tigress was out walking. The snow felt great on her feet. She couldn't shake how she felt about Po. She evnetually came across a frozen lake. She remembered when she was first taken to the Jade Palace, the first winter, she had went out to play in the snow and Shifu took her to a lake for ice skating. She thought she would try again. She went on there and she was as good as she remembered. She had started spinning and doing incredible jumps. Suddenly, she heard someone singing, though she didn't care she just continued what she was doing while listening.

_You can dance, you can jive. Having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene. Dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing, you come in looking for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music is high. With a bit of rock music, everything is alright. You're in the mood to dance and when you get the chance,_

_You are the dancing queen. Young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

Po was eating and he heard singing. He decided to follow it.

_You can dance, you can jive having the time of your life. Ooh see that girl, watch that scene dig in the dancing queen._

Po seen Tigress out on a frozen lake. He couldn't help but watch as the music continued.

_You're a teaser, You turn 'em on you leave them burning and then you're gone. Looking for another, anyone will do. You're in the mood to dance and when you get the chance,_

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen, dancing quenn, feel the beat from the tambourine, ooh yeah_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. Ooh see that girl, watch that scene Dig in the dancing queen, dig in the dancing queen._

Tigress finished and smiled. She had never felt so happy. She then heard Po say,"That was awesome. I was wondering if..." Tigress ran off from embaressment. She made it to the Valley where dancing was going on. She sat on a bench. Po came up and asked,"Why did you run away?" Tigress answered,"I was embaressed." She was looking down. Po said,"But, why? You're so great. Tigress looked up and said,"Really?" "Really." She then asked,"What were you going to ask me before I ran off?" Po said,"Well, I was wondering if...How can I ask this? I know! Come with me." She followed him to the edge of town. He then said,"Will you..." he then began singing.

_Dance with me. I want To be your partner. Can't you see that the music is just starting? Night is falling and I am falling. Dance with me._

_Fantasy could never be so giving. I feel free I hope that you are willing. Pick your feet up and kick your feet up. Dance with me._

Tigress then said, "Yes." She grabbed him and they went back to the square and the song Po had began singing was continuing by the band they had there.

_Let it lift you off the ground. Starry eyes, and love is all around us. I can take you if you want to go._

_Dance with me. I want to be your partner. Can't you see the music is just starting. Night is falling and I am falling. Dance with me._

_Let it lift you off the ground. Starry eyes, and love is all around us. I can take you if you want to go._

_Dance with me. I want to be your partner. Can't you see the music is just starting. Night is falling and I am falling. Dance with me._

Tigress and Po continued dancing all that night. They headed back up the steps to the palace in each other's arms. Tigress said,"I'm glad that you danced with me." Po replied,"It was an honor for me to dance with the dancing queen." Tigress then kissed him on the cheek. He then kissed her forehead. At the top of the steps they turned to look at each other. They were smiling. They then leaned in and kissed each other with such passion. They never even noticed when Shifu was standing next to them trying to get their attention. When they broke, they said in unison,"I love you." Shifu stood wide eyed at this. Tigress and Po walked passed him to the sleeping quarters. They had dreams of the one they loved.

**I don't really like songfics, but I was driven to write this. I love reviews, though. Please give me them! I don't mind if they are flame or supportive or what. Just as long as they are reviews.**


End file.
